


【正泰】诚意教学

by Chihiro1551



Category: kookv - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 后入, 微dirty talk, 微镜子play, 练习室
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihiro1551/pseuds/Chihiro1551
Summary: 可乐味🐰×草莓味🐯地点在练习室可以接受的就请下翻
Relationships: 正泰 - Relationship
Kudos: 81





	【正泰】诚意教学

“那泰亨，我们就先走了……”

留在最后的朴智旻担心地看了一眼大喇喇地坐在练习室地板上的人。后者向他挥了挥手：“快走吧快走吧，再练一会儿我就去找你们！”

“好吧。”朴智旻轻轻掩上了练习室的门，又像不放心似的从门后边探出一个头来：“这两天你的发情期快到了，注意点儿，别累着了。”

听着朴智旻渐行渐远的脚步声，坐在地板上的金泰亨站了起来。他走过去，将练习室的门关好，并且上了锁。

他不知道自己这样做的目的是什么，或许只是为了防着田柾国而已。说到田柾国，他就忍不住来气。那个家伙真是讨厌啊，不过是上个星期他和共同演《花郎》的几个哥哥约了顿饭，自己发推并配了一张他和几个哥哥们深夜压马路的照片，田柾国竟吃醋了，理由更是奇葩。

“哥只知道和花郎的哥哥们深夜吃饭出去玩，从来没有和我单独这样过。”他脑海中不禁浮现出了上星期田柾国跟他说这话时的场景，“单独”两个字被小孩咬得很重，再配上他那臭屁的表情，这令金泰亨很是头疼。

要是放在以往，金泰亨绝对会宠着田柾国，随便撒个娇卖个萌一切就过去了。但偏偏他最近快要到发情期，又因过度劳累而导致的信息素分泌紊乱，而愈发觉得田柾国这个人实在是过分，便也没给他什么好脸色看。

他们已经有一个多星期没有说过话了，不过，他也有好几天没有见到田柾国出现在公司里了。据说他在纽约接了一个广告，要赶着过去拍。今天的演出结束后更是立马消失，连给哥哥们留几句话的时间都没有。

所以，金泰亨更不知道他锁住门的意义何在了。他猛然想起朴智旻的话，自己的发情期快要到了。可不是嘛，像omega这样敏感，到了发情期自然会缺少安全感。金泰亨似乎给自己锁门的行为找了一个合适的理由，颇为满意地点了点头。

作为对内唯一一名分化成omega的成员，金泰亨自然也受到了许多特殊关照。为了不让其他五个哥哥们担心，他想着要尽快完成训练，便走到了练习室中央，打开了音乐。

转身，再转身，熟悉到不能再熟悉的音乐，明明之前做的动作都流畅好看得惊人，以往一贯喜欢散发舞台魅力的金泰亨此时内心却烦躁的很。或许是在发情期和田柾国的双重打压下，今天发挥严重失常。按闵玧其的话来讲，今天连他平常的十分之一都到达不了。

好不容易争取来的的练习时间，眼看着就要白白浪废掉，另外一边的五个哥哥还在等着他吃饭。他关掉了音乐，走近伫立在他面前的、那扇巨大的练习室落地镜。

镜中那个和他一模一样的人正在缓缓地向他靠近。金泰亨将鼻尖贴在了大镜子上，发出一声闷哼。他抬手，抚上了那因为运动而泛红、像蜜桃一样粉嫩嫩的脸颊。他不停地揉搓着这张被冠为“世首帅”的脸。他看到了自己的双眼，小扇似的睫毛笼上了像是沾着水雾的眸子，湿漉漉的，此时在镜子里眨巴眨巴，显得有些楚楚可怜。

他自己渐渐动了情，像是上了瘾一般抚摸着自己的脸颊。身体里渐渐涌起一股热流，他只觉口干舌燥，身体的燥热使他情不自禁里拉开原本整整齐齐扣在白衬衫上方的两颗扣子，黑色的领带也顺势落在了地板上。他露出大片雪白的脖颈，精致的锁骨在领口半隐半露，令人遐想无穷。

不知道为什么，他的脑子里现在全部都是田柾国。可能是发情期快要到了，而自己却一个多星期都没有见到他。虽然不想承认，但他想他可乐味的信息素想要到快要疯掉了。

“啊……哈……”逐渐燥热起的空气溢出了黏腻的甜香。金泰亨轻轻阖起了眼睛，纤长的睫毛上颤颤巍巍地挂着一两点欲坠未坠的水珠。他的嘴唇此时丰润地像快要溢出水来，像甜美熟透的草莓，沉甸甸地挂在枝头，只等有心人来撷取。

那位“有心人”已经藏匿在黑暗中一个多小时了。自从演出结束后，他就找理由回到公司，藏进他们最常用的那个练习室里。从队长大哥做总结到留下他的小omega一个人在空荡荡的练习室，他像一只伺机而动的鹰，随时等待出击，一举抓获猎物。

现在，机会来了。

眼见着金泰亨的手马上就要解开衬衫的第三颗扣子了，空气中的草莓味实在甜腻的不像话，他从黑暗中慢慢走出，来到即将发情的omega身旁。

金泰亨正到动情之处，睁开眼猛地看见镜子里一会一个熟悉的身影正在从后方像他慢慢靠近。他像受惊了一般跳起，空中旖旎的气氛立即消散。 

“我，我警告你……你可别乱来……”金泰亨一抬眼，便撞进了那双亮晶晶却又不怀好意的兔眼。他像被强迫的小媳妇一般，捂着自己的领口，退到了练习室的角落。

眼看着无路可退，金泰亨看着渐渐逼近的田柾国，俊美的兔系颜上挂着人畜无害的微笑。金泰亨突然想起前几天他们才刚刚因为吃醋而闹别扭，但田柾国现在却像没事人似的。

说实话，田柾国内心也憋屈得很。纵使他的下身膨胀到快要爆炸，纵使他还在吃自己哥哥和别人的醋。但是此时此刻，他只能装作一副没事人的样子，不然万一把金泰亨惹急了，到嘴的鸭子说不定就会飞走了。

“哥怎么躲我躲得这么急，”田柾国还是一副笑眯眯的样子。“听说哥今天在舞台上跳错了动作，所以我特地来看看能不能帮到你。”

一派胡扯。金泰亨想。自己都把门锁上了，他肯定是在这里躲了好久了，不然怎么进来的。

“不，不用你，我自己就可以！”金泰亨虽然这样想，但嘴上还是气鼓鼓地说。

“真的吗？”田柾国暧味地靠近一步，将人逼到了墙角。“我可看哥刚刚是很不专心的样子呢。”

“你闭嘴！”

“哥可要好好看着噢，我就只示范两遍给你看。”田柾国眯眯地打开了音乐，回过头来真诚地看着金泰亨，一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪，人畜无害，仿佛真的只是想教金泰亨跳舞、而没有其他奇奇怪怪的想法似的。

好吧，不得不承认，这小子跳舞还是挺不错的。

他的一举一动都被田柾国在镜子中尽收眼底。看着金泰亨不由自主微鼓起腮帮子的样子，他差点忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

什么嘛，这哥实在是太可爱了。

或许是金泰亨还没有意识到，自己的样貌现在是多诱人。刚刚经过剧烈运动的他，鼻尖汗珠微沁，头发被汗浸湿，黏黏糊糊贴在了泛着粉红的脸颊上。在一个抬头的动作，田柾国可以清晰地看到他的脖颈抬成了一条优美的曲线，额头蒙着的薄汗从他的脸颊滑落，流过他性感的喉结，滴落在那顺着喘气而微微上下起伏的锁骨上，最后流进了那大敞着的领口之中。

田柾国的眼神晦暗了下来。这里的空气似乎有点甜过头了，酸甜的草莓味在狭小的空间里横冲直撞。而始作俑者并没有感觉到有任何不对，依旧专注地跳着舞。

“喂，田柾国！”金泰亨见田柾国停下了动作，便不满地向他喊了一声。“你怎么不跳了？”

这几天朝思暮想的人此刻就站在他眼前，那双蛊惑的漂亮眼睛此刻正狠狠地盯着自己。凌乱的白色衬衫，以及那微微的喘息，狠狠地碾压着田柾国心头那根名为“理智”的弦。

“哥，”他低低地笑了起来。“你有个动作跳错了。”

他的呼吸急促起来，他走到金泰亨背后，捉住那从宽大袖口伸出来的、白嫩藕节一般的手臂。他现在整个人都贴在了金泰亨身上，手指上覆着薄薄的一层茧，此刻轻轻刮擦着金泰亨的皮肤。

“你刚刚就是这么跳的啊……”金泰亨还想反驳，但他很快地发现自己现在的处境有点不太对，正欲挣脱，没想到却被抓得更紧。田柾国凑到金泰亨的耳边，他敏锐地发现，omega的耳朵尖儿已经有可疑的粉红色在跳跃了。

“哥，说了只跟你示范两遍，跳错了可以有惩罚的。”低沉而富有磁性的嗓音轻轻撩拨着金泰亨脆弱的神经。一股清甜的可乐味道悄悄钻入了馥郁的草莓香中，两者相遇，便在空气中爆炸一般地搅成了更加浓郁的信息素。

金泰亨只觉得这股信息素抖抖索索地钻入了他的身体。先前被压抑的那股热流此刻又活动起来，并比之前且更加活泼，剧烈地叫嚣着、冲击着他的四肢百骸。

“混蛋……不讲道理……唔……”口腔突然被狠狠侵入了，压在他身上的alpha释放出了更多的信息素。唇舌交缠之间，alpha在他的口腔中横冲直撞，他迷迷糊糊地递出了自己软软的小舌，对方毫不客气地缠住，并用更大力气地在口腔中辗转厮磨，似乎将他口腔中所有甜腻腻的气息全部掠夺去。

太甜了。田柾国想着。发情的omega，果然内内外外全部都是甜腻腻的。

金泰亨被田柾国压在了镜子上。这一吻，几乎夺取了他的全部力气。田柾国渐渐退出了他的口腔，却依然细细地厮磨啃咬着他的唇瓣，像是品尝什么佳肴一般。

“唔啊……哈……”

金泰亨软软地靠在镜子上。脸颊上的粉红逐渐蔓延到了脖颈，小口微张，露出嫣红的舌，带出一串的喘息。那双撩人的桃花眼此时蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，显得更加醉人。

田柾国的吻开始一路向下。脖颈、锁骨、肩头……白皙的皮肤上，留下了一个个暧昧的红痕。田柾国一深一浅地轻吻吮吸着，酥酥麻麻的快感蔓延至全身，omega的本能令金泰亨抬起身子，主动迎合着舔弄。

田柾国恶作剧地捏了捏金泰亨后颈的腺体，满意地看着了身下人一阵颤抖之后，吐出更加诱人的喘息。他的手指也不安分地向着衬衫下摆探入，沿着他精瘦的腰线，一路向上。田柾国的指尖就像是在金泰亨的身体上播撒下火种，他的每一寸皮肤、每一个细胞都疯狂叫嚣着，渴望着更多的爱抚。

他胸前的两点颤颤巍巍地立起，还未等爱抚便痒的难受。他咬了咬嫣红的嘴唇，溢出一声闷哼，主动挺胸将自己交到田柾国手中。

在alpha看来，这无疑是对他无声的邀请。在他两只手覆上金泰亨的胸部的时候，他明显感觉到了身下人的一阵颤抖。他便玩心大发，用修建得圆润的指甲轻轻拨弄着那两点已经充血的红缨。

“唔……快点啊……”

“哥哥要什么快点，是这里吗，嗯？”田柾国用手指拨弄着转了两圈，满意地听着身下人愈来愈重的喘息，又开始不轻不重地捏着。

金泰亨只觉得身体里的那股火苗都汇聚到了一起，顺着他的小腹缓缓向下，汇成一股热流从隐秘的部位缓缓淌出。他的腿间一片湿黏，液体还不停地流出，沾湿了他的内裤，又将他的外裤染出了一块羞耻的深色。

他软软地靠着镜子滑到了地上，胸前的两点还在被人肆意玩弄着。那人还坏心眼地用口含住，慢慢吮吸，而复又用舌尖轻轻舔弄着。他的牙齿不小心刮擦过敏感的乳珠，惹来身下人一声惊喘。

金泰亨双腿大开坐在地上，田柾国将一条腿插在他的两腿之间。很快，金泰亨后穴那可耻的液体便通过微沁的布料传递给了他。田柾国挑了挑眉，将一只手伸进了金泰亨的裤子中。

果不其然，在他刚刚碰到后穴，就抓出了一大把粘腻湿滑的液体。他轻笑了一声，将沾满了蜜液的手指，塞进金泰亨因快感而微微张开的小嘴里。

“哥，尝尝自己的味道。”

“唔……”嘴里充满了甜蜜又腥膻的气味，金泰亨想要抗拒，但敌不过快感，便顺着田柾国的手指舔弄起来，还时不时地吐出嫣红的小舌，微卷的发丝随着头部的动作，一上一下地跳跃着。

“嘶……”田柾国也快要忍不住了，牛仔裤勾勒出他下身尺寸可观的器物。他将手指从金泰亨口中拔出，扯出一道暧昧的银丝。他将金泰亨的裤子连同内裤一下子扒拉下来，扔到了练习室的沙发上。

“嗯……”雪白的大腿没有了布料的遮掩，一下子暴露在了微凉的空气中。金泰亨稍微清醒了一点，便看到自家恋人趴在自己身上，而自己也被田柾国扒拉得几乎全裸，顿时明白他们在刚刚在自己不清醒的时候做了什么，脸颊顿时烧红，便紧紧夹住了自己的腿，泛红的膝盖骨却因为敌不过快感而微微摩擦着。

“把腿张开。”

金泰亨脸颊红得快要滴出血来了，但如洪水猛兽般的情潮一波比一波汹涌，将他卷入其中。他羞耻地微微阖上了眼，将双腿打开，露出里面一片的诱人风景来。

田柾国瞥到了先前被金泰亨丢在地上的领带，便抓过来，将金泰亨的两个手腕绑在一起，越过头顶按在上方。做完这一切后，他开始细细观赏起坐在他眼前的omega来。

金泰亨被欺负得眼角泛红，他下身秀气又漂亮的玉柱颤颤巍巍地立起，而那一张一合、如小嘴版翕动着吐出大股蜜液的后穴也毫无阻拦地暴露在田柾国的眼前。那紧致又漂亮的地方还是未被操熟的粉红色，被液体染得晶亮。在他身下，汹涌的蜜液大股大股地流出，淌成了一滩小小水渍。

“真敏感啊，哥。”田柾国咂了咂嘴。“才刚刚被玩了一下，就已经流了这么多水呢。”

“呜……你闭嘴……”

田柾国眼神暗了暗，扶住金泰亨的大腿，将一根手指不紧不慢地推入那块禁地。才刚刚进入一个指节，穴中的软肉便层层叠叠紧紧将他包裹住。下身异物的侵入感使金泰亨扭了扭身子，无意识之中缩了缩后穴，内壁的软肉便如吮吸一般，紧紧绞着田柾国的手指不放。他倒吸一口凉气，便开始缓慢地抽送了起来。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

伴随着室内越来越响的水声，田柾国将手指加到了两根。他的呼吸粗重起来，指甲抠挖着软肉，带上了一层薄薄的水渍。他看着金泰亨的后穴吞吃着自己的手指，“咕唧咕唧”地带出一股白沫，粉红色的穴肉逐渐变成深红，随着田柾国的抽送的动作而微微翻出。金泰亨的娇吟声越来越大，他像是欲求不满地将双腿夹紧，身体扭动着，索求着更多。

田柾国的手指骨节分明，在他放入第三根手指的时候，不轻不重地顶了一下金泰亨的敏感点。他没忍住，一下子尖叫出来，田柾国便加快了抽送的频率，三根手指大力搅动着后穴，像是要把他玩坏一般。

随着一声重重的喘息，金泰亨的脑袋里炸开了一朵烟花。他的眼前一片模糊，只有身体还在微微颤抖着。前端射出的白浊有一部分粘在了田柾国的手上，泛红的大腿根上也全部都是。田柾国像把玩着什么稀世宝物一般，将白液细细地涂抹在金泰亨裸露在外的胸膛上。

他的小哥哥现在已经被他彻底玩坏了。刚刚经历高潮的金泰亨眼神失焦地瘫坐在地上，敞开的衣领除了一个个草莓般的红痕，还挂着暧昧又淫靡的白液。他被绑着的双手软软地垂下，后穴还在一缩一缩地翕动着。

像是草莓和可乐的信息素一并冲上了脑海，田柾国再也忍不住了，将紧绷的牛仔裤拉链拉开，掏出早已肿胀得发紫的性器。他将绑在金泰亨手腕上的绳子解开，将他的双腿扯到最大

。  
突然，他像想起了什么，便扶着性器在后穴处摩挲着、画着圈，但就是不进去。

“唔……唔啊……快、快进来啊……”

“可是哥哥我们不是还在吵架吗？哥哥好像还要跟我分手来着，这样做会不会有点不负责任啊。”田柾国故意用一种很正经的语气挑逗着金泰亨。

都到这份上了，还在纠结这些问题，田柾国明明就是故意的。金泰亨心一横，大腿缠上田柾国的腰，送出自己的后穴，吞进了热铁的一半。

两人同时发出了舒爽的叹息。果然，田柾国这玩意儿还是手指不能比的。

几天不见，自己的小哥哥竟然这么会了。田柾国顶了顶腮，扶住金泰亨的腰，挺身将整根热铁没入小穴中。

发情期的omega身体软得就像一滩水，田柾国甚至觉得自己就要融化在里面了。两人的信息素味道在空中交缠在一起，像是有人打翻了一瓶草莓味的可乐。

“好……好香……”

下身承受着田柾国卖力的抽插，金泰亨突然抽了抽鼻子，黏黏糊糊地说出这样一句话来。

“什么好香？”

田柾国觉得有些好笑。正到情浓时身下的omega竟然说出这样一句话。为了惩罚不专心的哥哥，田柾国故意将柱头重重地碾过身下人的敏感点，撞的金泰亨又酥又麻。

“你的……信息素，好香……呜……”

原来是可乐的味道啊，田柾国有些哭笑不得。他嗅了嗅，可乐的味道不知不觉中掺杂上了独属于金泰亨的甜香草莓味。

“那哥喜欢吗？”田柾国凑到金泰亨耳边，咬了咬他泛红的耳尖。

“喜、喜欢……”

“还生气吗？”

“不气了……嗯啊……”

“我们换个姿势好不好？”

这次没等金泰亨回答，田柾国就将他掉了个个儿。金泰亨只觉一阵天旋地转，发现自己正面对着镜子。田柾国换成了后入式，此时金泰亨在镜子里看的自己，衣衫被扯的七零八落，只剩一件白衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上，脖颈布满吻痕。而身后的始作俑者竟然还穿着得整整齐齐，抱着自己的腰进行着疯狂的活塞运动。这样的冲击力可不小，金泰亨羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

他故意将后穴夹的很紧，后面的田柾国传来一声舒爽的喟叹。他拍了拍金泰亨浑圆的翘臀，顺便捏了几把软软的臀肉。

“放松点，夹得太紧了。”

田柾国找准了金泰亨的敏感点，开始九浅一深地用柱头细细研磨着。而身下的人身体已经酥软地用不上力，干脆整个人趴在了地板上。乳珠与冰凉的地板挤压摩擦，有种又痛又痒的感觉。两人已渐入佳境，囊带拍打臀肉的声音和着连绵不绝的水声，在空空荡荡的练习室里回响。

田柾国又重重一顶，omega哭叫着到达了高潮，小穴骤然缩紧，温暖湿滑地包裹着滚烫的热铁。田柾国的性器又胀大了一分，他忍不住骂了一句脏话。

“你……还没有完啊……呜……”

金泰亨实在是累得不行了。他根本不想管田柾国的欲望有没有得到满足，再加上他刚刚想起田柾国问自己的问题，自己在情热时分，根本没听清楚他在说什么，只顾着一时的快感，竟然嗯嗯唔唔答应了。

他不知道从哪里来的勇气和力气，在田柾国毫无防备地情况下向前爬了几步，硬生生地将那根粗硕的性器挤出了后穴。

田柾国愣住了，他没有想到自己的小恋人竟然还会玩这一出。不过，当他玩味地看着在地上趴着的金泰亨，差点笑了出来。

“哥哥，你要到哪里去？”田柾国抱着肩膀，笑眯眯地问道。

金泰亨没有回答他。他现在正在尝试着用腿支起身子，企图站起来，不过试了好久都没有成功。经他这么一折腾，含在后穴里的液体又溢了出来，淌了一地，说不出的淫靡。

田柾国将人一把抱了回来，好整以暇地说道：“哥，你这样是会被保洁阿姨骂死的。”

“而且，想要让我进去的是哥，自己拔出来的也是哥，哥到底想让我怎样啊。”

“哥这样不乖，是要受惩罚的。”

“唔嗯……什、什么惩罚……”

被扣在田柾国怀里的金泰亨突然蹭了蹭他，软绵绵地问道。

不过他问完，立刻就后悔了。

“惩罚就是，让我教哥跳舞吧。”

在BigHit最普通的一间练习室里，里面的音乐开到了最大声。路过的工作人员都以为是有人在练习，没有多想只是匆匆地经过，顺便抱怨一句吵闹。

“啊……嗯啊……”

随着田柾国的一记深顶，坐在他身上的omega再次哭叫了出来。金泰亨想稍微把腰抬起一点，又被田柾国狠狠地摁了下去，一下子顶到最深处，又重重地压在了敏感点上。

金泰亨整个人坐在了田柾国身上，他的两条腿紧紧地缠住对方的腰，胳膊环在他的脖子上。两人的胸膛相贴，将炙热的温度传递给彼此。

旋律中出现了一个重音，田柾国又是重重一顶。硕大的龟头像是要将熟透的后穴最深处的那一块软肉捣烂一般，搅动着湿滑无比的穴道。

“哥，这个地方，动作要用力才好看。”田柾国啃咬着金泰亨的耳垂，低低地说，感觉着怀中人的颤抖不停。

“还有这个地方，动作一定要到位。”田柾国语气温柔得不像话，与下身猛烈的抽插形成了鲜明的对比。

“哥哥的腰那么好看，又白又细，连一点赘肉都没有，”田柾国咬上了金泰亨的锁骨，腾出一只手来不安分地捏着颈后又肿又胀的腺体。“如果这个动作没有做出来的话，就可惜了。”

“唔啊……你闭嘴……”

金泰亨很显然接受不了田柾国这种变相的荤话，他的头都快要钻进地板里去了。一边听着他们要在舞台上表演的音乐一边做，亏他能想得出来。

不过omega现在舒服极了。小穴被开拓到最大，都快要招架不住田柾国迅猛的攻击，流出来的蜜液濡湿了那根硕大粗长的阴茎，每一次进出都被浇灌得发亮。

“啊……啊啊……”

金泰亨沉醉在灭顶的快感中，几乎没有听清楚田柾国在说些什么，只是知道他好似将自己上身的许多部位都细细啃咬了一遍，用着与平日戛然不同的低沉声线同他调情，让他的后穴变得更湿，更加方便阴茎的进出。

“要到高潮部分了。 ”

恍恍惚惚之间，他听见田柾国跟他说。

omega的生殖腔被打开，阴茎探进了一个头。金泰亨只觉得铺天灭地的快感夹杂着痛苦一并袭来。他推了推田柾国的胸膛，哭喊了出来。

田柾国知道，彻底标记omega的结果是什么。在南韩，像两人这样的爱情本来就是被禁止的，如果不是他和哥哥们的努力争取，他恐怕现在也不会和他的omega哥哥在练习室里，做着这种只有爱人间才可以做的事。

他咬了咬唇，逼迫自己冷静了下来。他退出了生殖腔，在灼热的甬道中抽插了几下，将滚烫的浊液全数射进了他的后穴。他将omega的腺体咬破，做了一个临时标记。

与此同时，金泰亨也颤抖地射了出来，弄得两人的小腹处沾满了黏腻的液体。两人身上全都湿溜溜的，分不清是汗液，还是其他混杂的液体。

田柾国并没有立即将阴茎拔出，他只是静静地抱着他怀中还在颤栗的omega，柔软的嘴唇落到他的后颈处，落下轻柔一吻。

“哥，我教得怎样？”

怀中人没有回答他，只是在他肩头嗔怪似地一咬，留下两个小小的牙齿印。

音乐不知道什么时候停掉了，两人就这样在练习室中央相拥，谁也没有说话。

沉默的时间很久，久到田柾国以为这个世界都静止了。怀中人突然发出一声软软的闷哼。

“……我爱你。”

“我知道。”田柾国的目光柔和下来，他轻轻地将头埋进金泰亨的发丝之间，情不自禁地嗅着洗发水好闻的味道。

“我也是。”

在朴智旻离开练习室的两个小时后，愤怒的闵玧其给金泰亨打出了今天的第十三个电话。在听到电话中传来的忙音，他将头转向一旁正在给田柾国拨号的金南俊。

“怎么样，有消息了没？”

“练习室门好像也是锁着的，怎么敲都不开。”

在得到对方的否定后，闵玧其决定要放弃自己的形象。

“这两个小兔崽子跑哪里去了？！”

话刚落，便传来了一阵急促的敲门声。离门最近的郑号锡慌忙过去开门，只见田柾国背着金泰亨，“唰”地一下便冲进了他的卧室，连声招呼都没打。

十秒钟后，金南俊的手机收到了一条消息：

“哥，今天泰亨哥有点不太舒服，我要照顾他，所以你们先吃，拜拜~”

金南俊默默地瞧了一眼在三分钟前负责练习室那边的保洁阿姨发来的投诉短信，淡定地关掉了手机。

今天又是给小情侣们挡柜门的一天呢。

Fin.


End file.
